


force

by phalangine



Series: the laws of motion [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day, magda's got her own issues even if she isn't a trainwreck like charles and erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine/pseuds/phalangine
Summary: By all accounts, this Valentine's will be as quiet as the ones that preceded it.





	

Valentine's Day dawns cold and harsh. The sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains is weak; it barely illuminates Charles' pillow when he turns over. Though he's warm under his blankets, the cold is already biting at his face.

On his bedside table, his phone is ringing with the first alarm.

Despite the winter lethargy that seeped into his bones in the night, Charles hauls himself up and shuts it off. Then he gets to his feet and sets about getting ready for the day.

The shower is hot, the pressure high enough to hurt, and the ache slowly bleeds out of him as Charles soaps himself up. His coffeemaker is already going by the time he steps out; his cup is ready and waiting once he's finished getting dressed. He eats his toast in the car on his way to the school.

By all accounts, this Valentine's will be as quiet as the ones that preceded it.

 

**_xx_ **

 

He's on his prep period, working away on setting up for the post-art party, when he decides to check his phone. It's an odd urge; he isn't the type who gets a lot of messages during the day, given how many of his friends are fellow teachers. But check it he does. No texts, but there is a new email in his personal account from Erik.

The message simply reads _Don't be late, valentine._ Charles frowns at his screen in confusion until he notices the attachment.

He nearly drops his phone when he opens it. Paranoia sets in at once, but when he whips around, there's no one there. The room is empty, and the door is shut. It's just him and the picture.

He glances back at his screen and amends his earlier thought: video. A picture probably would have conveyed the same message, though.

He ought to close the app and put his phone away, but Charles is mesmerized by what he sees. It's an amateurish thought, one that wouldn't be out of place on a free porn sight. But somehow that only makes it more appealing.

It captures the lower half of a woman's sleek abdomen through mid-thigh. Between her thighs is a thatch of perfectly manicured dark curls, and below that, the middle portion of a familiar face. There's a sheen of wetness across Erik's upper lip. If Charles were to press play, he has no doubt that he would hear Erik eating Magda out.

He's seen it many times now, has even gone down on her himself. Yet he can't help but pull his earbuds out of jacket pocket, plug them in, and hit play.

 _"Charles,"_ Magda groans, her belly fluttering as she moves into Erik's mouth, _"we miss you. Come join us, okay?"_

Her hand materializes on Erik's head, and the phone plays the barely audible sounds of him moaning for a few breathless seconds before it cuts off.

He stares at the screen for a long time, wondering desperately how the hell he's supposed to get through the rest of the day.

 

**_xx_ **

 

When he gets to the house, Magda waves him in with a mental, _It's unlocked._

Charles moves through the halls with the confidence of a man returned to his home- a feeling that makes his gut clench and a hundred thoughts of running out flood his mind. He doesn't heed either, instead follows the muffled sound of squeaking upstairs into the bedroom.

The door is already open, the lights on, so he doesn't linger outside. He only pauses to take a deep, fortifying breath, before sliding the door open and stepping inside.

There, he finds Erik fucking Magda. That isn't a surprise, entirely, but the sight nevertheless makes Charles stop in his tracks.

He hasn't seen Erik fuck Magda before. Not like he is now. They're both naked and facing each other, though Magda is obscured by the breadth of Erik's heavy shoulders, and there's sweat dripping down Erik's back. He's breathing hard, nearly collapsed over his wife, as he fucks into her. His muscles bunch and stretch with every movement, the motion almost hypnotic.

 _Happy Valentine's Day,_ Magda thinks at him. Her mind is hot and fuzzy, echoing with pleasure as Erik presses in deep, a finger on her clit upping the ante.

 _Happy Valentine's Day,_ Charles replies automatically. His attention is ensnared by the unusual sight of Erik doing the fucking; it never occurred to him that Erik might like this, too. Yet clearly he does. Erik's mind is disjointed, comprised only of pleasure and the burning need to come, but it’s humming with a feeling of rightness.

 _Come look,_ Magda encourages, and Charles doesn't need to be told twice. He steps behind Erik, peeks between his legs to watch Magda stretched tight around him. He reaches out without meaning to, touches two fingers to Erik's balls.

Erik stutters in his rhythm, a bitten-off whine in his throat, and Charles moves on. He moves around Erik's hip and forward, onto the bed. There, he pinches one of Magda's nipples, rolls it between his fingers until she gasps.

She wants him to kiss her, so he does. It's shallow and messy and involves more teeth than strictly pleasant, but with Erik pounding away and Magda holding Charles' head in place, there's nothing to be done for it. He stays where he is and kisses her until he feels a ripple of heat rush through her, her body growing tight, and Erik lets out a desperate sound and somehow speeds up.

When he comes, his orgasm roars through him so hard it makes Charles' vision blur. He barely sees the stripes of come that land on Magda's belly. He doesn't think through what he does next. His gut tells him to stretch back and lick Magda clean.

Above him, Erik lets out a quiet, "Oh," and a moment later, Charles is being pulled up for a bruising kiss. Erik's mind burns with a sense of possession, both of Magda and of Charles. The taste of himself on Charles' tongue makes him shudder and lick deeper into Charles' mouth.

He doesn't stop until Magda elbows herself up and lays a hand on his waist. "Easy, love."

Reluctantly, Erik pulls away. "You'll stay," he says to Charles, not quite asking.

Charles nods and makes to help Magda up, only to realize his legs have gone to jelly and there's a wet spot on the front of his trousers.

"Fuck me," he grumbles as he shimmies free of his clothes. "I'm in my damn thirties."

Magda snorts. "Erik, you’ve come in your pants how many times now?"

"Plenty," Erik says flatly, only to perk up after a beat. "I'll help Charles clean up if you get dinner going."

"Deal."

Magda sways to her feet and heads downstairs to the kitchen.

"Doesn't she need to clean up, too?"

Erik shrugs. He doesn't give Charles any time to ask more questions, instead curling forward and licking a line up Charles' softening cock from root to tip. If he hears Charles warning to be gentle, he doesn't reply except to do it again, slightly to the side.

Charles doesn't have it in him to go again, but the sight of Erik's mouth on him still makes Charles' body take interest. He can remember vividly the last time Erik did something like this.

They were in the garage after coming back from dinner, and Magda announced that she was ready for bed and that the two of them should entertain themselves. Erik didn't hesitate; he dropped to his knees, expression hopeful, and undid Charles' pants. The things Erik can do with his mouth are heavenly, and hearing him getting off on it only made the blowjob hotter.

Thankfully, Erik contents himself with licking Charles clean and doesn't try to take him into his mouth this time. Once finished he walks off to the wardrobe, giving Charles a perfect view of the way Erik's ass jiggles a little when he walks. That view gets obscured when Erik throws a pair of boxers at Charles' face.

Charles is no prude, but he just can't bring himself to hang around naked the way Magda and Erik do. He can feel their pop of disappointment whenever he covers up, but it's fine. They seem happy enough being able to pinch his ass and tweak his nipples.

Erik holds his hand as they head down the stairs, and Charles finds himself leaning against his friend with a warm, happy feeling in his belly. He loves holding hands, and as much as it hurts not to be able to do it outside, he's more than happy to make up for it inside.

Magda already has the table set with one plate and all three chairs squished together, and there are beautiful smelling dishes laid out.

"Charles, you take the middle," Magda instructs as she pours wine into each of the three glasses. "Erik, you take the far right."

Charles and Erik do as they are bid, with Magda sliding into the last open chair after she puts the wine down.  The three of them are budged up close, and they only get closet when Magda and Erik each throws an arm over Charles' shoulders. Magda even lays her head on Charles' shoulder.

"Looks good," Erik says approvingly.

Magda's mind hums with a smile. "Eat up, boys. You've earned it."

Erik doesn't need to be told twice. He digs in immediately, going for meat and sides and piling the plate high. Charles takes a slower approach. He's hungry, but most of it feels secondary, rumbles in his stomach that belong to a different body. So he takes a steady stream of bites, filling himself up on what food he can reach before Erik wolfs it down.

On his left, Magda only picks at the plate. She seems more interested in playing with her fork than scooping up mashed potato.

A memory comes to Charles unbidden: _he and Erik, sitting in the study, both of them pleasantly buzzed. "She gets sad sometimes," Erik drawls. "She doesn't eat or sleep... There's nothing I can do to make her happy."_

 _I see you,_ he tells her. He takes her left hand in his and squeezes gently. Magda gives him a weak smile.

 _I hear you,_ she replies. Then she's straightening on her chair and reaching with her fork for Erik's mashed potatoes. He doesn't react when she comes away with a heaping spoonful, his mind aware but unfazed by the pilfering. Yet Magda doesn't put the fork into her own mouth; instead, she raises it to Charles'. When he fails to open his mouth, she sighs. "Eat."

It feels odd, but Charles lets her feed him. Forkful after forkful, she tips mash and meat and vegetables between his lips, and slowly, he relaxes into it. It doesn't stop feeling strange, but he adjusts. That's what this is all about, though, isn't it? Adjusting.

Magda does such a good job of distracting him that it isn't until Erik scowls and holds out his own fork that Charles notices that Magda hasn't eaten.

"I'm fine," she says with a shake of her head.

Erik isn't moved. "Eat."

"Really, Erik. I'm not hungry."

Sensing a fight, Charles takes the meat off the fork and, without letting himself think, shoves it into Magda's mouth. Then he sits back and waits.

Magda blinks at him, her mind ringing loudly with surprise. She doesn't even chew, just stares at Charles with wild eyes.

"You need to eat, too," Charles says defensively.

Erik snorts. "The doctor has a point, Maggie."

 _His doctorate isn't in medicine,_ Magda thinks grouchily. Nevertheless, she chews the slice of meat and the vegetables Charles skewers without further complaint.

They curl up on the couch soon after. Erik dives down first, then Magda, and finally Charles, all of them pressed back to front. Magda turns on a sappy, made for TV movie that makes Erik heave a sigh. She snorts and throws an arm over Charles' waist.

It isn't long before his full belly and the warmth of Erik and Magda lull Charles to sleep. He barely registers when Erik pries himself up and grabs the champagne and strawberries, eats and drinks on autopilot, then lets himself drift off in comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, this is late, but at least it's up?


End file.
